We all began as something else
by Lady Underworld
Summary: Do not comment on this story if it is not positive. I wrote this when I was a teenager so of course it's not my best. I don't need a full critique. If you bad mouth this, I will report you as being abusive. My title is a coincidence. I do not copy others.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Intro

Twenty five years ago, a race called the Necromongers came out of nowhere, descending upon the universe like a plague. Their leader, the Lord Marshall, was a man half alive and half something else. He was ruthless and could not be defeated. Or so he thought. My father, a fire Elemental, told him of a Furian male who would cause the Lord Marshall's downfall. After his prophecy, my father was killed. The Lord Marshall descended upon Furia and killed every single Furian on the planet and after he was done, he destroyed it. Thinking he was safe, he continued his campaign to find the Underverse. But unbeknownst to him, two male Furian infants escaped the massacre and were hidden across the universe. Liam, my husband, was raised by Elementals and various others, the other, Riddick, was raised by the human race. Me, I was a hybrid. I was created by the genes of Furians and Elementals. The Necromongers would surely try to kill us three if they knew who and where we were. So we made sure we were hidden well, but no one can truly know the future.

Part One

Aeon locked the door behind her as she left her house for the day. It was a nice day, the sun was out, but there were still clouds, it wasn't hot and the air from the ocean brought the smell of food from the market. Liam was still sleeping as usual; he was a true being of the night. But Aeon was a half fire elemental, so she enjoyed the sun's rays. She placed a large hat over her head to shield her sensitive Furian eyes then left for the market.

On the way, she was greeted by the locals with a smile and friendly hellos. "Nice day today, eh Aeon?" The older woman of the city greeted her.

"It is Dermal, how are your grandchildren?" Aeon greeted back.

"Same as always; rowdy."

Aeon smiled and went on her way. The market was busy today, many bought the essential needs such as water, bread, and fish but many others also bought jewelry, flowers, baskets, pets, and other exotic items from the far reaches of the universe. Aeon bought bread, fruit, vegetables, and a golden dagger from the planet Helion Prime.

"You look quite pretty today, Aeon." The store owner told her.

"Why thank you, Toorah." Aeon had forgotten what she had put on today. Usually, she wore a simple tank top and a pair of cargo pants or shorts, but today, she wore a cropped satin sleeveless shirt with a plain necklace hanging from her neck, a long skirt covered her bare feet, and she didn't have her red hair pulled back.

"I think it looks very nice too." A familiar voice added.

"Liam, you're awake." Aeon turned her head to greet her husband. He had his sensitive eyes covered with sunglasses; he wore a simple long-sleeved shirt with a metal coin tied around his neck, and cargo pants. "What made you decide to get up? It's still daylight."

"I noticed." He grinned. "I saw you leave the house and I was bored."

Aeon grinned. He wanted to make sure she was safe, so he left the safety of the dimly lit house. Normally, that would annoy her, but today it was sweet because she could tell he was tired and needed rest. She paid for the items and the two went on their way to the local pub.

The local pub was lively, but not to the standards of the inner worlds. There were plenty of people, but the music was jovial instead of dark and the bartenders were friendly and conversational instead of mysterious. The couple sat at a table at the far end of the pub. Aeon placed her basket full of items on the table and leaned back into the cushiony couch. Everything seemed nice until a fight broke out.

"What in the world? Fights don't break out here." Liam said.

Aeon sat up straight. "There must be a newcomer, then." She started to look around for the newcomer. The couple had lived on the planet so long; they knew what everyone looked like. The newcomer was tall and muscular. He had a shaved head and goggles covered his eyes. Aeon gasped as familiarity not her own grasped her. Her psychic powers were immense, but she couldn't control every part of it. Her head started to spin and she started to feel weak. A feeling she hated with a strong passion. "Liam," she called for her husband.

He took his eyes away from the newcomer and back to his wife. "What's wrong?" He sat beside her. "Is it another vision?"

She shook her head and pulled her head up to whisper in his ear. "Furian," Was all she could say before blacking out.

Liam's protective mode kicked in. He lay Aeon down flat on the couch before he got up to really see this newcomer. The newcomer was about to pull out a dagger on one of the townsmen when Liam grabbed his arm. "Who are you?" he asked darkly.

Instead of answering, the newcomer swiped at Liam. Anticipating the attack, he ducked and with one fluid move, pulled out his dagger and aimed it at the newcomer's neck. Liam's eyes were an angry purple when his sunglasses slid off his face. The newcomer raised an eyebrow. He seemed confused and pulled off his goggles to reveal glowing purple eyes as well. "Who the fuck are you?"

Liam lowered his blade only by a fraction. "You did not answer my question."

"No time." The newcomer put his blade back into his belt loop. "I came here to outrun the Necros and Mercs on my tail." He averted his eyes from Liam's to Aeon's body lying on the couch.

Liam froze. "Did you say Necros?"

The newcomer gave a nod. "Necromongers, a people with a bad ass attitude."

Liam grew angry and sliced the newcomer cheek with one swift move. "You brought Necromongers here!"

The newcomer licked the blood flowing from his cheek and shrugged. "They'd come anyways. Why not pick up the pace?"

Liam wanted to take another swipe at him, but Aeon was standing in front of him. "Don't," she said. "He is Furian."

"He's still a fucking bastard." Liam growled.

"But a brother nonetheless." Aeon put her hand over his and lowered his blade. "How long until they find us?" she asked the newcomer.

"A few months. I left them in the fifth galaxy of Taur. Heh. They'll be licking their wounds for at least another two months."

Aeon noticed the villager's faces. "Don't tell anyone of this. If you must, leave this planet. But do not start a panic. That is certainly the last thing we need."

The villagers nodded and quickly left the pub. When Aeon turned back to the newcomer, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything and everyone was silent. The room was deathly cold and smelled of sweat, blood, and death. Two corpses were strewn on the ground as if a battle had taken place. The first corpse had a metal dagger plunged into his skull, his lifeless eyes stared at nothing. The second was half on the ground, half on the stairs. She had been stabbed through the back and out the stomach. Blood spilled out of the corner of her mouth and poured out of the deep wound. Her eyes had been closed by someone and a stray tear fell down her nose and to the other eye. It was a gruesome sight, but only one seemed to have been affected by one of the deaths, personally. He sat on his mighty throne and placed a hand over his eyes, trying to hold back the tears of grief. A strong but regretful voice broke through the air. "You keep what you kill."_

Aeon peeled open her eyelids and instinctively, reached for the blade on her hip, and cut through the silent air with it. She was breathing heavily and sweat matted her hair to her warm forehead. Her vision returned to her and she lowered her blade by a fraction. Realizing where she was again, she slightly turned her head to see the bare back of her husband and the covers over his shoulder and lower half. She sighed and returned her blade to its sheath. She tore the covers off of her lower body to untangle her legs and left the bedroom. She passed the hallway mirror and regretfully looked into it. Her long coily red hair was plastered to her shoulders and face. Her chest moved up and down as she calmed her breathing. Her eyelids were half open and her nose was covered with beads of sweat. She pushed her hair out of her glowing purple and red eyes and settled it behind her shoulder. She left the mirror and passed through the light satin that led to the balcony. She leaned onto the rail and bowed her head. For a while, the sweat on her body made her cold, her green tank top and her brown cargo pants didn't shield her from the bitter night. She suddenly wished she brought a blanket when she felt one being placed over her shoulders.

"A vision?" Liam queried as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes." Aeon simply answered. She wasn't one to show weakness, even though Liam was her husband and knew her more than she knew herself at times. For a while, they stood in silence. Aeon appreciated the silence; she didn't want him asking if she was okay. She was a Furian through and through. Just like other Furians, she wouldn't be shielded like a hurt animal.

"Something else is bothering you, I can tell." Liam spoke after the long period of silence.

Aeon thought for a moment. If she told him what she feared, he would try to shield her and comfort her, something she surely wanted to avoid. But Liam was her husband and understood her thoughts and actually took them into consideration. She placed her hand on top of his on her shoulder. "I fear we will bring something dangerous to these people." She whispered. "Everyday we live and breathe; we bring the war closer to this city." She gazed into the night's sky. The five moons of Kadras gleamed yellow and blue in the night. Humming hover cars and the sounds of the indigenous beasts created peaceful scenery along with the massive trees and the lush gardens and waterfalls. "The Necromongers will not stop until every Furian is dead." Liam sighed. "We can no longer call this place our home."

Aeon let go of his hand and left the balcony. She sat in a chair in their kitchen and buried her face in her hands.

Liam leaned against the door frame. "You know it's true, Aeon."

"Liam, this is our home! These people are our family! We can't leave them for dead!" Aeon cried as she looked up from her hands.

"Aeon, I know that as well as you do." He kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his. "I love these people too, but the Necromongers aren't looking for them. If we leave,"

Aeon shook her head to protest, but Liam cupped her cheek with his hand. "If we leave, it will ensure their safety."

"Only for a certain amount of time." Aeon still protested.

"Better that then letting them die unaware."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Aeon placed a dark hood over her face and placed goggles over her eyes. The sun was setting quickly and the townspeople were getting ready for night. Dermal and her family were the last ones to say goodbye to the two.

"May God be with you." She crossed herself then hugged Aeon.

"Leave as fast as you can." Aeon whispered to Dermal. "Even if we do leave, they _will _come."

Dermal gave a solemn nod as Aeon hugged the children and gave their parents hugs. Liam was already on the small ship that would take the two of them to the main city. He packed the last items in the ship. "Aeon," he called to her. "We're ready to go now."

Aeon gave a final goodbye to the townspeople then boarded the ship. The ship was small enough to hold the two of them. Aeon sat in the co-pilot's seat and waved goodbye through the window as they took off.

"They'll be fine." Liam reassured the both of them.

Aeon walked through the automatic doors of the little ship carrying a canister of oil and a dirty hand towel. She wiped the dirt and sweat off of her forehead as she came back from the engine room. The tiny ship was falling apart; it wasn't built for the long trip to the main city. She put the canister on a table and threw the hand towel over a chair. She pulled her hair out of a ponytail and let it fall down her shoulders. She sighed; she could see her breath on the cold air.

"We're getting closer to the main city." She said.

"I know." Liam replied. The windows were frosting over.

Aeon sat back down in the co-pilot's chair and pulled a tattered sweater over her head. "I've forgotten how long it's been since we've been here."

"Quite a long time." He put his goggles on when the sun came out of the clouds and the glistening city came into view.

"Where will we go when we get down there?" Aeon asked.

"Off this planet, somewhere with less light." He grinned as he landed the ship on a platform.

"I like the sun. Maybe somewhere with more sun and less coldness." Aeon grinned back.

"I hear Crematoria is beautiful around this time of year." Liam joked. Crematoria was a wasteland where the sun burned the surface of the planet everyday and the side where the sun didn't burn was a volcanic death trap.

"Of course and the people there will just _love_ a visit from us." Aeon leaned back in her chair. The only people that lived there were dangerous convicts and money hungry mercs.

Liam chuckled as he turned off the ship and got up from his chair. "The next ship should leave in a few minutes."

Aeon nodded and got up from her chair. "Liam," she called her husband as he headed for the storage compartment.

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What will we do when we do get off the planet? I don't know if I want to start all over again."

He sighed and took off his goggles in exasperation. He put his hands on the sides of the doorframe. "I don't know, but all I do know is that the Necromongers want us dead. And that means anything else we come into contact with."

Aeon squeezed her dagger on her hip angrily, her hand started to bleed. "I'm sick of this. Those damn death lovers destroy everything."

She would have gone on, but Liam took her hand away from her blade. "Don't," he put a cloth over her wound.

"We have to fight them, Liam." Aeon pulled her hand away, she wanted him to look at her, but he kept his eyes down. "Liam, look at me." She said softly, but he wouldn't.

"There's no use in fighting them." He said.

"What are you saying? There nothing. We could,"

"Aeon!" he finally met her eyes with glowing violet orbs. "They destroyed our planet in one night! They killed everyone close to our hearts in their sleep! We can't fight them!"

"Stop it," Aeon put her hand on his neck gently. "Stop it right now. Listen to yourself. Tell me what's bothering you. This isn't the Liam I know."

He wouldn't meet her eyes again and she hated that. "We have to go."

"Liam," she stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "What's wrong?" The moment she asked, she regretted it. Liam was the only one of his people to survive the massacre of the Furians and the only one to remember the gory details of his parent's death. Talking of fighting the people that killed his people was a sensitive subject. And the fact that his own wife wanted to die by the hands of them made it worse. "I'm sorry, I just,"

"Don't apologize. We have to go."

The shuttle off-planet was an elegant ship. The rooms were very accommodating and the food was high cuisine. But Aeon didn't really care, all she wanted to do was get off the planet and find a safe place to settle down for a while.

She and Liam wore costumes that were heavily garbed; people would be able to tell if they were Furian by their clothing. They could hide in the crowd easily this way. The variety of people was astounding to Aeon. _Maybe they know about the Necromongers. _She thought to herself.

"Or it's just marketing season." Liam answered her thoughts. Surprisingly, he had developed an ability to read her mind when he felt like it. It was uncommon among Furians to develop mental abilities, but Liam was special. Unlike other Furians, he had a mind that was used quite often. Furians weren't dumb, but they relied more on their physical abilities than mental.

"Did I ask you to read my thoughts?" Aeon pretended to sound angry, but she was pleased his mood was lightening.

He grinned tiredly. "Let's find our room."

Their room was small. It had one bed, a restroom with a shower and sink, and a window that looked out into space. Liam flopped down onto the bed, he was very tired. Aeon locked the door and pulled off her disguise. "This crap is so hot! How can people wear this?" She lied down on the bed next to Liam and curled up into his arms, she was more tired than she thought she was. "Do we know where we're going?" she asked against his chest.

"No." he yawned and closed his eyes.

She grinned and looked up to study his face. She moved his brown hair out of his eyes and kissed his eyebrow.

"What was that for?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"For being here." She whispered under her breath. She laid her head on his and went to sleep.

A little while later, Liam woke up with a gasp. He dreamt of the night of his family's death once again. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his head to see Aeon sleeping soundly on his arm. A strand of red hair fell over into her face. He smiled and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek. He removed his arm and got up from the bed. He glanced over to the window and watched the stars whiz by. Since he was Furian, the stars weren't white but a shining purple. _How can something so beautiful be so horrible? _He thought to himself. He glanced over at Aeon again, thankful she wasn't awake to answer his thoughts.

He picked up his disguise from off the floor and slid it over his head. Quietly, he left the room; not wanting to disturb Aeon's much needed sleep. The night was Liam's time, the day was Aeon's. It was a surprise they even communicated at all.

The corridors of the ship were completely the opposite of the room. It was full of conversing people and laughing couples. Liam pushed passed a group of chattering pilots, eager to get a drink at the pub. But something made him stop and listen to them instead.

"You ever hear of a race called Necromongers?" one mumbled, trying to whisper.

The other leaned in. "I hear they were last spotted on the planet Dredger."

Liam's eyes widened. The planet Dredger was just on the way to Kadras. He listened with a deep intent.

"Dredger, eh?" the first pilot said. "Too bad for them people there then hm?" he took a swig of beer.

"It seems no planet's safe from the Necros." The second shook his head.

"Yeah did ya' year about the planet Furia?"

Liam had heard enough. His mind went back to the people he and Aeon had left behind. _So many people! _He started to grow angry. He went back to the room, with a change of plans. Aeon was still asleep, but reluctantly he woke her up. "Aeon," he gently called her name.

She frowned in her sleep and started to stir.

"Aeon, come on, get up."

She opened her shining eyes and sat up. She went straight into alert mode. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Liam sighed and cast his eyes to the sheets of the bed.

"I know that look," Aeon said, moving closer to see his face better. "What's the matter?"

This time he looked into her eyes. "The Necromongers are on their way to Kadras."

Aeon's eyes widened. "No," she shook her head. "Liam, we have to warn the people."

"It's a fair bet they already know."

"You're planning to fight them." Aeon whispered, knowing the effect of her words. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know what that means," she rested her head on his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on top of hers. "I do."

Aeon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned the fierceness of the hug. "Then let's do what must be done." Aeon whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Aeon opened her eyes. She had closed them to gather her thoughts and to calm her nerves. She and Liam had been separated, but she knew he was alive. He was a fighter; he wouldn't let them kill him easily. She was about to engage in deep combat. She took out both daggers from her hips and raised them both to eye level.

She had seen more than she had hoped. The town she once called home was in ruins, the people equally dead all except for Dermal and her family who had taken Aeon's advice. But even the hopes of Dermal surviving didn't give any reassurance to Aeon. She crouched low to the ground behind a pillar. She could sense someone approaching. Taking one last breath, she squeezed her weapons. In one fluid move, she brought her blade on her attacker. Before she knew it, she was flipped to the ground by a quick defensive move, but that didn't knock her unaware, she brought her dagger up to eye level again, ready to slash, but she instantly stopped. "Liam!" she cried.

He had a blade to her throat, but quickly pulled away when he saw his wife. He was brought into a tight embrace. He did the same with equal force and started to kiss her face which had various bruises and cuts. "I tried to find you," he started, but Aeon stopped him from saying anything with her feverent kisses.

"I knew you were still alive," she cried between kisses. She pulled away when he helped her up from the ground. "I doubt they're all gone. I killed plenty, but not enough for a Necromonger armada."

Liam nodded in agreement. "I found the fish merchant." He tried to lighten their moods.

"Alive I hope?" Aeon scanned her surroundings.

"Close enough." Liam did the same. It was quiet, that made him anxious, which made him angry. He noticed Aeon was trembling, he hoped it was because of fear than her wounds.

"We can't save everyone." She whispered sadly.

"We have to leave the planet before,"

Aeon didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before she grabbed his arm and started to make a run for their ship they stole from the passenger freighter they were on earlier. She stopped where they left the ship, but as she was expecting, it wasn't there.

"Where's the ship!" Liam cried in frustration and anger.

Aeon's eyes widened when her mental abilities kicked in and she sensed danger. She could feel a Necromonger's presence near by. He was planning to plunge a dagger into Liam in one of his sweet spots where he surely would be killed. She wouldn't be able to kill the freak in time, he was too fast and Liam was too close. _Liam, I'm sorry. _She hoped he heard her before she flipped over Liam's head to land in the line of fire. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air as the weapon plunged into her abdomen. She could feel blood drip from the corner of her mouth as the blood flooded her lungs. She could hear Liam cry out and knew the Necromonger was dead before she felt the pain. Her body couldn't support her weight anymore and she collapsed, but didn't hit the ground.

Liam couldn't believe his eyes or mind. _No! This can't be happening! _He held Aeon in his arms and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Aeon," his voice failed him. She was still alive, but she was fading fast. _Why?_ He shook his head and brought her forehead to his.

"B-because, I love you. I t-thought you were t-the smart one." Aeon sputtered.

Liam instantly looked into her eyes and held her face in his hands. "Aeon, don't speak," he tried to say, but his sadness was overwhelming him.

Her lips quirked as she tried to grin, but she was fading. Liam wouldn't allow her to die. "Save your energy." He whispered into her red hair, closing his eyes to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out. Instead of allowing sadness, he became furious. His eyes glowed a fierce purple, red, and blue as one single tear fell down his cheek. He watched as a Necromonger ship pulled up to them and release many soldiers, but amount didn't matter anymore. All thought and reason was gone. The first Necromonger that approached was already dead in Liam's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam tried to get up, but once again, he was beat back down by an arm slamming into his back. He spit his blood out onto the black marbled ground and reached for his dagger which was two feet from him.

"So sad you were wounded when you came here." The Lord Marshall smirked. Liam had fought and killed all the way up to the Lord Marshall, driven by hate. All thought was gone from him. All he wanted to do was rip the Lord Marshall's throat out. But he was stronger than Liam had expected and he was already wounded and tired from his fights from earlier.

"Get up, Furian." The Lord Marshall grabbed Liam by the throat and raised him off the ground. "It so happens that you killed a very important person today. He was my right hand, you know."

"Then kill me and have your revenge. You've taken everything else from me."

The Lord Marshall looked as if he was pondering whether to do that or something else. "I don't take revenge. In my faith, you keep what you kill." He released Liam, leaving him sputtering for breath on the ground. "I'm a fair man. If you convert and replace my Purifier, I will spare her."

The massive doors opened to allow two Necromongers through, carrying Aeon on a stretcher. "She will be healed and left alone only if you cooperate." The Lord Marshall said. Aeon was still alive, but the color was gone from her face, she had lost a lot of blood. "Aeon," His thoughts returned to him and so did the memories of the sacrifice his wife made to protect him. "Release her and I will do whatever you wish." He whispered weakly. He got to his feet painfully, his eyes never leaving his wife's body. "But please let me touch her one last time." His voice came out as barely a whisper.

The Lord Marshall waved a hand and the two Necromongers set Aeon down on a platform. Liam heard his dagger clang as it fell to the ground. He touched her face, it was cold, but there was still life behind it. He leaned down to her ear. "I love you, never forget that." He kissed her lips sadly and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He turned to his new lord and went down on one knee. "My life is yours, please save her and set her free."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter One

Aeon leaned against the back of her chair for comfort; the ride back to Argon was not a very pleasant one. They had encountered many beasts and even a few rogue beast riders, but thanks to Aeon, they all made it out alive. The mining company wasn't doing too well and Lena, the founder of the mine, was losing interest in mining on the rainy planet. She was deciding whether to close the mine or just let the miners keep working for what they could to get by. Aeon had spoken to her the night before about the issue, but it seemed Lena was going to close the mine for sure.

Trying to get some rest, Aeon closed her eyes and wiped the dirt and sweat from her brow. She shifted her position, favoring her stomach a little. The deep scar that had been left from an accident many years ago had left her weak and tired, most of her time was devoted to healing the wound. A quick image flashed before her eyes, but she forced it back down into her dark pit of memories. It had been five years now, Liam was dead. She had to get over it and live her life. But even as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to forget. She loved him too much to just let him go.

The ship had come to a stop. They were home back on Argon and on the station where the miner's lived. Aeon grabbed her miner's jacket and tunic from the back of her chair and exited the vessel.

"It took you goddamned long enough." An angry voice cried from the docking platform. It was Suree, the accountant of the mining company. She was always in a bad mood ever since the mining business was going down. But today, she looked for a reason other than money. Aeon jumped off the ship's ramp, pulled her tunic over her head and smoothed it out.

"What's the rush Suree?" Aeon sighed, tired of the woman's constant bickering.

Suree frowned at Aeon and put her hands on her hips. "You know the rules about having visitors here, Aeon."

Aeon frowned in confusion. She didn't get visitors; she didn't know people other than her co-workers. "Visitor?" she asked the accountant as she made her way to the elevator.

"Aeon, this is a secret base! We can't have," Suree went on, but Aeon completely ignored the woman. She wanted to see who her visitor was. "In my Quarters right?" she asked Suree.

The accountant raised an eyebrow, outraged at the thought of being ignored. But she gave a nod anyways. "I gave her the access code to your place."

Aeon, letting curiosity get the best of her, abandoned Suree in the elevator and eagerly went to her tiny quarters. But while she stood outside the door, she started to get suspicious. No one knew she was on the planet or even where on the planet. She reached under her tunic for her dagger. Pressing her back against the door as she opened it, she raised her weapon to eye level. She flicked on the lights with her free hand and instantly brought her dagger up to the throat of her "guest".

The intruder was an old woman, or at least she looked like one, but Aeon couldn't be too careful. "Who are you?" she demanded. The woman glanced at Aeon as if she were looking into her soul. She smiled and blinked slowly. "I am Aereon."

Aeon didn't lower her weapon. "Okay, _Aereon_, what are you doing in my home?"

"I would prefer you lower your weapon, Aeon." Aereon calmly requested.

"No chance." Aeon narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Aereon just smiled again, but this time, walked right through Aeon's dagger. Aeon held back a gasp. The woman was an Elemental.

"You can lower your blade now." Aereon stated.

Aeon lowered it, but still held on to it, she had no idea what this woman had up her sleeve. "Who are you?"

"I am Aereon." She stated again. Aeon was starting to question this air Elemental's intelligence.

"What do you want with me?" Aeon questioned, still wary of this Aereon.

"It is not you that I want entirely." Aereon started to move around the room as if inspecting. "But something your father gave you, the gift of sight as I remember him calling it. You may sit if you wish," Aereon gestured to a seat.

"How did you know my father?" Aeon turned down her offer.

"I am an Elemental. We all know each other in some way or another. But that is not of importance. What I am here for is for answers. You are the sole survivor of the Fire Elemental race. Even though you are only half blooded, you still have the sight in your blood. I assume you know of the last prediction your father made, correct?"

Aeon gave a nod. "Yes. It was to a Necromonger commander."

"Not just to a commander, the Lord Marshall himself. Your father foretold the failure of the Necromonger campaign. And the death of a Lord Marshall. We did not know when or whom this pertained to, until it was fated that _you_ had a dream. One not of failure, but of success."

Aeon knew what Aereon spoke of, it was the dream she had the night before she fled the planet Kadras. "Success?"

"Yes, the rise of another Lord Marshall. Believe me when I say I have calculated this dream for years. And not once have I come to an answer as to why yours and your father's dreams do not match. Now, being an air Elemental, I have a great affinity for balance. Now that balance is no longer in the equation, I must ask, why? And what will happen?"

"Why do you need me?" Aeon gripped her dagger a little tighter.

"You are the only one who knows what will happen. I calculate; only fire elementals know the exact future and the end of the equation."

Aeon chuckled. "You're asking me to tell you the end of this equation? You're out of your mind."

"I can assure you I have already lost it." Aereon grinned.

"I can't help you." Aeon raised her dagger again. "Now if you don't mind, there's the door."

Aereon raised a fine eyebrow. "Very well, I regret to use this on you, but I have no choice."

Aeon tensed. "Use what?"

"No weapon, believe me, we air Elementals are very harmless. But we do use deceit, trickery, and the occasional blackmail. And let's not forget bribery."

"Bribery?" Aeon snorted, nothing could possibly be used as bribery with her. She had been alone for these past years without asking for anything. Money was useless to her, fame was idiocy, and power was too much politics.

"I hear you are a widow?" Aereon started.

Aeon's smirk dropped. How dare she think of trying to use men as bribery! Even though Liam was dead she would never betray him in loving someone else. "My husband has been dead for five years. Don't you fucking dare try to bribe me with men." She felt her anger rise.

"Not even your own husband?" Aereon smirked. That was below the belt. Aeon was ready to kill this Elemental. First bribery, now she's teasing her!

"Fuck you." Aeon growled.

"We air Elementals do not as you say, fuck around."

"Don't toy with me Elemental!" Aeon cried. "Liam is dead and has been for five years!"

"Did you see him die?" Aereon questioned.

Aeon couldn't answer her. It was true she had not seen Liam die, but what else if not death? He would surely kill himself before converting. But then again, the Necromongers were a massive army; they could crush one man even after killing him.

"What are you saying?" Aeon forgot killing Aereon and dropped her arm.

"Do you really believe he is dead? If so, I have wasted my time. But if you think that there is a slight chance of him being alive," she let it hang. Aeon knew what she was getting at.

"I hoped. For two years I hoped and prayed it wasn't true. That he was still alive somewhere."

"Aeon, child of the fire Elementals and Furians, your husband is still alive." Aeon heard her dagger clang on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam gazed at himself in his full body mirror. He changed over the past five years that went by so agonizingly slow. True he would never die and that the clock of mortality had been broken, but he felt as if he grew older and weaker with every passing year. His once proud glowing eyes were now a weakened blue that barely gave off a spark. His hair had lost its color and became a white blonde. But one thing had stayed; the glowing mark of a Furian was still on his chest, pulsing as if it were his heart. He could feel it just beneath his dark shirt, making him sick as he remembered every detail of his origins and betrayal. He grimaced at his reflection and wanted to slam his fist into the glass, hoping the physical pain would ease the mental. But he couldn't do that. He had made a promise to the only person he ever loved and would keep it until Underverse come.

His time of self loathing and mourning was interrupted by a knock at his door. He thought of not answering it, but changed his mind when the knock became more profound. It was most likely a servant of the Lord Marshall or another Commander coming to bother him. He sighed and went to answer the door.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled open the door.

The person who had knocked was a woman. She wasn't a convert, but he could tell from her converted mark that she wasn't a full Necromonger yet. But even so, she kept her eyes cast down like most low rank Necromonger women speaking to an official. "My lord, the Lord Marshall wishes me to inform you that we have entered the planet Argon's atmosphere and he summons you to watch the battle." She said.

He gave a nod and sent her away. _Not another planet. Not another proud race to be broken. _He thought as he shut his door. He sighed angrily and went to dress for the occasion.


	8. author's note

Hey sorry about the shortness of this last chapter you guys. But I would really like some more reviews than just one. Not that I don't appreciate that one, but I would really like to know that people are reading my story. Hope you like the next chapter,

Lady Underworld


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Two

The Lord Marshall stood on the black stairs of his royal ship, admiring his work on the planet Argon. The planet was once a fountain of sunlight and carried various peoples that created bastard half breeds they called children. But now it was a dark crevice with a sea of corpses. A grin of satisfaction spread across his lordly face as he watched his armada bring in new blood that would replenish his ranks of Necromongers. He slightly turned his head to see the full Necromongers travel down the steps and whisper among themselves like spectators at a game. His commanders stood at ready behind him with their obedient wives, the Purifier and his silent assistants trailed behind them, last came the Lord Marshall's insipid handmaidens.

"Purifier," he called his right hand man. The younger Necromonger was thin, wearing the official robes and jewels of the Purifiers and to the Lord Marshall's satisfaction, his eyes were a haunting blue. The Purifier bowed his head in formal respect.

"I've been told the people of Argon are headstrong and will not submit to foreigners." The Lord Marshall stated. "Can they be broken?"

"All men can be corrected in His eyes." The Purifier automatically replied. "The question is, how?"

The Lord Marshall grinned and turned on his heel to enter his ship and break another proud race under his dark banner.

Liam felt a strange sense of familiarity as the doors to Necropolis closed behind him. He shook his head, the only thing that could set off his mental abilities would have to be—he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. One of his assistants noticed his faltering steps. "My lord, is there something wrong?"

"Show me the footage of the prisoners." He ordered. The assistant gave a humble nod and led him to the podium just above the converting machinery. Liam leaned over the glowing sphere that captured the security footage. He gripped the sides of the podium as pain shot through his eyes and mind when the misty tendrils reached for him. He was accustomed to the pain, but it was the footage that disturbed him. He watched it as if he had been standing right in front of the prisoners as they were forced into Necropolis. But he wasn't searching for the people exactly, he searched for red hair. He gripped the podium tighter as he willed the footage to close in on the red headed woman who was being led away from the converting machinery and to the Quasi-deads. _No._ He knew exactly who the red hair belonged to. Aeon was on the planet Argon all this time, and now she was captured by the Lord Marshall and her mind would be prodded and tortured by the Quasi-deads.

"My lord, are you alright?" the assistant put a hand on Liam's shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine. Go back to the ranks." He ordered. The assistant bowed his head once more then left Liam to confirm his worst fears.

He sped past the Necromonger citizens that were bustling and conversing about Argon and past a few commanders, but they didn't see him. He came to the doors of the Quasi-deads and thankfully no one was inside, so that meant she was locked up somewhere while the Lord Marshall decided what to with her.

"Purifier," an unfortunate familiar voice called him. It was Vaako, one of the Lord Marshall's commanders. "The Lord Marshall wishes you to see this new prisoner. She put up a fight as she was brought here. The Lord Marshall enjoys that sort of thing."

"What does he want with me?" Liam asked curiously.

"Purify her." Vaako answered simply. "She has fight in her, but the Lord Marshall likes a challenge. Break her faith, and then give her to the Quasi-deads. She is to be converted if the Quasi-deads find her a suitable breeder." Vaako started to walk away when something passed through Liam's mind.

"What will you do if she is not?" He asked.

Vaako just smirked and walked away, slightly raising the weapon in his hands to get the message across.

Liam felt sick._ Sadistic bastard. _Liam thought. He stood in front of the jail doors, not knowing what to do. She most likely thought him to be dead for these five years. She would not be happy to see what he had become. For a second he thought of getting one of his assistants to do it, but he shoved the though right out of his mind. He missed Aeon for five years straight and he still loved her with the same intensity since then. Whatever she thought of him didn't matter; he pushed open the doors and walked into the dark cell.

The moment he set foot into the cell, a cold blade was pressed against his throat.

"I see you stole that blade from my assistant." He said as he saw the bloody corpse on the floor.

"You'll end up the same way if you don't release me." Aeon threatened from behind him. She didn't know it was him yet.

Liam held back a grin; she was still the same old Aeon. "That's not possible." He could feel the dagger press harder against his throat.

"Too bad for you then." Aeon hissed. He could feel her arm move an inch, ready to cut his throat, but he was ready for that and put his hand over hers.

_Go ahead. You've done it before, why should now be different? _He spoke in her mind, teasing her.

There was a delayed reaction from her. _Liam?_ She replied, she released her grip on the blade, but as much as he wanted to see her face, they were being watched. He still held on to her hand. _Keep your hand here. We're being watched._

_Liam, is that truly you?_ She replied again.

_I wish I could talk to you with words, but if they find out I know you, they will have the both of us killed. _He started to link his fingers with hers.

_What do I do? I'm not going to kill you._

_They will take you to the Quasi-deads. But they won't convert you until I give the okay._

_Quasi-dead? What is th-?_

_Not now, Aeon. I've missed you for so long, but now isn't the time. The Lord Marshall wants you converted._

_I'd rather die._

_It's too late for death now. _He released her hand. _I have to leave,_

_No!_

_But I'll return after the Quasi-deads evaluate you._

_Don't leave._

_I have to. They're coming to get you._

Forcing himself not look to at her, he left the cell. Outside were the Lord Marshall, Vaako, and Toal. "Is everything ready?" The Lord Marshall asked.

Liam bowed his head in submission. "Yes, my lord."

"Good, Vaako, escort her to the Quasi-deads. Purifier, you know your job."

Liam gave a curt nod and went to his post in the Quasi-dead chambers.


	10. Chapter 9

Aeon was confused beyond imagining. Liam was indeed alive, but something was different about him. Aeon couldn't put a finger on it, but she could sense something was very wrong with him even as she was brought to a platform that spewed white mist.

"Stand here." A Necromonger pointed to the platform.

Aeon obeyed, but only because she would get to see Liam for the first time in five years if she cooperated. She tensed when four fish looking mechanisms came out of the walls with what looked like people in them, squirming and moaning. But all she heard was a painful voice in her head. "_You've brought us another one."_

She suddenly wished she hadn't left her blade in the jail cell. Instantly, she was brought down to her knees as if the gravity of the ship intensified. She tried to get back up, but the platform would not let her go. She wanted to scream as a jolt of psychic energy attacked her mind, but she bit her lip.

"_Making entry." The thing said._

Aeon clenched her teeth as she screamed. The thing was pushing through memory after memory, splitting her head in half.

"_The Aeon. We feel great energy. Elemental energy…Furian energy."_

Aeon could feel the thing push towards her memories of Liam, but using her own powers, she forced him away from it. _Get out of my head asshole._ She could feel the thing weakening and even heard it scream a little, but it pushed back into her mind, searching for more answers.

"_She is Furian. But we find psychic abilities of a fire Elemental."_

Aeon had enough. She was fed up with this thing ruling her mind. No one could control her. _No one._

Her eyes lost their purple glow and became blood red. "No one controls me." She whispered before her body burst into flames. But surprisingly the flames didn't burn her, but they sure as hell burned everything else around her. She could hear the Necromongers scrambling around, trying to get away from the blinding light and the scalding hot fire.

"Kill her!" she could hear one giving orders, but it was useless, her fire melted everything. Angered, she threw a fireball at the Necromonger that ordered her death. Another tried to fight her hand to hand, but she killed him by lighting his face on fire.

Aeon would not stop her fiery rage. In truth, she was excited by the power she had, but as she came to the last Necromonger that had not escaped, she couldn't kill him. He wasn't affected by her fire. Frustrated and out of blind rage, she brought up her arm to fling him away, but he caught her arm and kissed her lips.

Suddenly, her fire died out, she felt exhausted and all of a sudden, she wanted to sleep. She felt her knees buckle and she fell into his arms. _Dammit Liam, you ruined my fun, _was all she could muster before she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

Aeon gasped as she opened her eyes and reached for her blade on her hip, but it wasn't there. She tried to sit up, but someone had a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down gently.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it was amazing." Liam grinned.

Aeon couldn't find anything to say. Liam was sitting in front of her, smiling. He had a few scrapes across his face, but he was alive. She threw her arms around him. "Liam!" she cried.

He hugged her back with the same intensity. "Hello, Aeon." He couldn't stop smiling.

"You're alive," Aeon could feel herself crying, but she didn't care. She had her husband in her arms again.

"Apparently so." He had so much to tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His guilt was too much to bear.

"I thought you were dead all these years." She kissed his cheek and his eyelids. "I'm so happy to see you." She ran her fingers over his face, making sure this wasn't some terrible nightmare.

"I know." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. He realized the last time her saw her, she was dying, bloodied, and in unbearable pain. The Lord Marshall had indeed fulfilled his part of the bargain. Happily, Aeon kissed him vigorously, not wanting to let go. Sadly, Liam had to pull away. He couldn't face her being what he was and feeling guilty because of his betrayal.

Aeon took the time to observe his appearance. He had changed over these five years. "Liam, where have you been all these years? Why didn't you contact me?" she looked around her surroundings. "And where are we?" All she could remember was a comet coming to the planet Argon and the people were panicking. "What's going on? I can't remember anything."

"That would be my fault. I used the last of my abilities to stop your rampage."

"Rampage? What are you talking about?"

"You killed a lot of people. You used powers I didn't even know you had."

Aeon racked her brain for those memories, but she couldn't find them.

Liam noticed her confusion and sighed. He would have to explain everything to her. "You're aboard a Necromonger ship; actually you're inside Necropolis, the city that holds all the Necromongers and the throne of the Lord Marshalls."

Aeon's eyes widened. "What! We have to get out of here," she got up from the bed, but Liam took her arm.

"We can't. I can't." Liam looked away from her.

"And why the hell not?"

He couldn't bring himself to tell her, so he pulled down his collar to reveal the mark of the Necromongers, ashamedly.

"No." she shook her head. "I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming." She hit the sides of her head as if she were trying to make herself wake up. "This isn't true."

Liam took her hands away from her head and forced himself to look into her teary eyes. "Aeon, you're not dreaming. It's true, I have converted."

"Why!" she cried. "How could you betray me this way?" she tore her hands away from him.

He didn't have an answer, except the truth. But he didn't think she would believe him if he told her.

"Look what they've done to you," she ran her fingers over the scars. "What happened to you?"

"You won't believe me."

"Then explain it to me! I thought you to be dead for five years! I was alone for five years! I was left to heal this," she pulled up her shirt to reveal the scar on her lower abdomen. Liam looked away in shame and went to stand by the window. That scar brought back too many bad memories. Aeon, regaining her calm, went over and buried her head into his chest. "Liam, give me any explanation as to why you died instead of me? I don't care what it is."

"I did it to save you from death and this fate." He finally spoke. "But my sacrifice was for nothing. Death is mercy compared to this. They won't kill you. The Lord Marshall has ordered your conversion already."

"I told you my answer to that earlier." She smirked.

"I know. But there's no chance he'll allow you to be killed." He wanted to say more, but she silenced his words with another kiss on his lips. But this time, it was more of longing. He deepened the kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand. Aeon's hands slid up his body and rested on top of the Furian mark on his chest. She pulled away for air and opened her eyes to look at him. "I definitely missed those." She grinned.

"I agree." He replied with his eyes still closed. She sighed inwardly and kissed his cheek lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his torso, her face lying sideways on his chest. She wanted more than anything to be with him again, even if it meant converting. But only of her own accord, she was tired of people telling her what she could or could not do. She was Furian and a fire Elemental, she chose her own fate. "If this is the only way I can be with you, so be it." She whispered. Using her newly found psychic abilities; she put him in a state of sleep. He dropped soundlessly to the floor. She crouched down to place a strand of his faded hair behind his ear. "I won't lose you to them. If I have to convert to keep you with me, then I'll die a thousand deaths." She said before lovingly kissing his forehead.


	12. Disclaimer

Okay, I need to take the time to have a disclaimer here before someone takes me off of the site. I do not own The Purifier, Riddick, Vaako, DameVaako, the Lord Marshall, etc. But I do own Aeon any other character that you didn't see in the movie. I also own the character of Liam (DO NOT CONFUSE HIM WITH THE PURIFIER! They are two completely different people). Um…I think that's it. Yay! I have two reviews now and I hope that more will come along later. I have many more chapters to go, but this story won't last forever because I'm planning to put up a lot more. . Enjoy my next chapters to come later this week!

Lady Underworld


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I am soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I sort of lost my focus and had writers block forever! But now I'm back into the swing of things! Here's the next installment, sorry to keep you waiting.

Chapter Three

The Lady Purifier walked silently in the shadows, cloaked in darkness. Her dress made swishing sounds as she walked across the black floors, her head held high. All were chattering and going about their business unaware of the Lady watching them from her veil of darkness. "It is suspicious for a woman to hide in the shadows, Lady Purifier." A silky, seductive voice whispered from behind her.

Aeon didn't need to turn around to know it was DameVaako, Lord Vaako's snake of a wife. "I can be wherever I please, DameVaako." Aeon replied cooly.

DameVaako huffed aristocratically and stood in front of Aeon, blocking her view. Her brown eyes stared down Aeon hatefully. She knew what was under the façade of a Necromonger aristocrat. Underneath two years of torture and 'purifying', Aeon was still the same Furian she used to be. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, _Lady Purifier_." DameVaako spat with vehemence. "You may be the wife of the Lord Marshall's right hand, but you are no Necromonger. You may bear the mark," she raised her hand to Aeon's neck and pulled down collar of her dress to reveal the horrid scar of the Necromongers. "But I can see right through you. Do _not _get in my way, Furian."

Aeon smirked. She had stumbled upon DameVaako's plans to thwart the Lord Marshall the previous day. DameVaako was furious at Aeon's findings, though deep down, Aeon really didn't care about the well being of the man who ruined her life. Aeon brought her cool gaze to DameVaako's fiery glare. "You'd do well to keep your distance from _me_, Necromonger." She said stonily before walking off to her quarters.

Inside the quiet elaborate room, Aeon gave out a shaky sigh. She despised playing Necromonger aristocrat. But she was in way too deep to back out now. She went to her mirror to make sure she looked presentable. The Lord Marshall would be calling on her any moment now to foresee the future of his campaign.

The woman who glared back at Aeon was the Lady Purifier from head to toe. Her red hair was in a long braid, wrapped around her head and covered in a slender silver crown with faces of old Necromongers and frightening images. Her eyes were a dulled brown, her lids weighted down with black mascara, and her lashes burned off with a Necromonger cosmetic. Her dress was tight fitting, a dark blue that almost looked black, it had a pattern that made it look like snake skin. Her neck was covered with a long collar, but it opened up at the chest to reveal her generous cleavage. A shining metal belt hung off her slim hips and the hem of the dress covered her feet, but a slender slit on the side of the dress went all the way up to her thigh which allowed her to walk. The sleeves were clasping her wrists and her hands were covered by dark gloves. If no one knew her, she could be easily passed off as a loyal member of Necromonger society, but everyone who weren't recent converts knew her origins.

A knock at the door pulled her eyes away from the mirror. A newly converted servant girl bowed before Aeon and kept her eyes cast down. "My Lady Purifier, the Lord Marshall requests your presence right away." She said sheepishly. Aeon grimaced. The Lord Marshall didn't request, he ordered. She gave a slow nod then dismissed the convert. She sighed. _'Another proud race to be broken.' _ She thought before closing her door.

A/N: You know, I've noticed that I have like insane amounts of hits to this story, but I only have like three reviews. Not that I don't appreciate them, I do, but it would make me so happy and work faster if you reviewed. So just push that little button at the bottom at the bottom of your screen….go on….you know you want to….


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Now that I know people are actually reading my story, I'll type more. I hope you all like this new chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it's all for the suspense . Enjoy.

The Lord Marshall stood before a massive table with a black liquid that moved as if it were alive. His five commanders stood at attention on the other side of the table along with the Purifier. The Lord Marshall had just closed the campaign against the planet Lunar 5 and prepared to take the next planet in the system. He sensed the Lady Purifier entering the room from the look on the male Purifier's face.

"You summoned me, my lord?" the Lady Purifier asked.

The Lord Marshall gave a slight nod. "Tell me, what of this new star system called Helion?"

Aeon looked deep into the black map of the star system. Using her psychic powers she could 'see' the black planets for what they really were. The system did not have a strong enough sun, so they created their own light. A large pillar on the first and largest planet, Helion Prime, held a ball of light as strong as two suns. She chose the planet on the map. It was truly a planet of light. The people were builders. They erected massive spiraling towers and gorgeous buildings with fountains and greenery in their courtyards. Children ran and played together outside of their houses until their parents called them in for dinner. It made Aeon want to cry knowing that these people would not have long to live. But something untainted by fear crossed her path when she sensed something amiss among the people. Someone who did not belong. Someone who held great strength and power. Aeon shook her head to clear her thoughts. _No one can hold that kind of strength these days._ She mused.

"They will be converted." She said.

"And what of a resistance?" Lord Vaako asked, always thinking of his precious equipment first.

"No one can resist the power of the Necromongers." She stood up straight, for she couldn't bear to look at the poor fortuned people of Helion Prime. Liam knew her turmoiled thoughts well, for he had the same feelings for five years. She would speak with him later, but now, she needed to be away from all the talk of death and conversion.

"How big are their forces? What means of weaponry do they carry?" Vaako queried again. But the Lord Marshall was finished with the map. "I've heard all I need." He said before turning on his heel. "Prepare your troops for battle."

The commanders and the two purifiers bowed their heads as their leader exited the chamber, his ladies in waiting and guards trailing behind him. Aeon excused herself from the chamber as well. She couldn't stand seeing those people slaughtered like animals. They were human life. They were meant to live as they pleased. But countless times has she seen the Necromonger army sweep away entire solar systems in less than a month's time and leaving nothing but ashes and craters in their wake. There was no hope for mankind.

A/N: There is actually hope, but he won't show up until a few chapters later……review! . poof!


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait again, but finals are finally over! I'm so happy that my time is freed again. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Liam left the chamber shortly after to his quarters. They wouldn't need him until they landed on Helion Prime. He found Aeon sitting on the windowsill, her knees pulled up to her chest. Sadly, she watched the red and white stars whisk by as they entered the planet's atmosphere. "They will all die tonight." She whispered as he shut the stone doors behind him.

"Not all." He replied, folding his arms behind his back.

"You know who I speak of." She turned her head to face him. "The ones who resist will die. They have no chance of survival. And even the ones who submit will still die when they have converted."

"Of course, human life is not acceptable. It is sad, but inevitable."

"It is _not_ inevitable!" She argued. "The Lord Marshall isn't a god! He can't decide the fate of billions of human life."

"Why do you still hope for them, my love? You said yourself, they have none left."

Aeon hesitated. Why did she still hope for the impossible? Then she remembered the stranger she had sensed on Helion Prime. "I sensed someone down on that planet today. Something different from everyone else."

"Some_thing_, or some_one_?" he frowned.

"He felt familiar, but I don't know how. I can't bring myself to tell the Lord Marshall. The stranger held great power. I have never felt such power in my life." She directed her gaze to the window once more. She watched as the soldiers fought a feeble battle. They had managed to take down a Necromonger frigate, but another just sliced through them like tissue. Silly bullets rattled off the stone ships and electronic lasers shook the throne ship. Aeon grabbed onto Liam for support as the ship wrenched. She buried her head in his chest as she felt the life of the soldiers fading away into darkness. They had arrived on Helion Prime.

Chapter Four

Liam stood on the black marble steps of Necropolis next the Lord Marshall with his assistants standing at attention behind him. He shielded his eyes against the brightness of the planet. He watched as the ground forces landed on the planet and erected their ships to the sky as if they were statues. The aristocratic Necromongers left the safety of Necropolis to watch the devastation their army caused. The Lord Marshall grinned happily as Helion fell beneath his steel toed boots. "Let's go replenish the ranks." He said, turning on his heel.

Taking the role of Purifier, Liam bowed his head and followed his leader to a ship. Today was his day. Today he would purify the humans or kill them if they did not submit. His eye fell on Aeon on the other side of the stairway. She watched the fall of the planet with sympathetic eyes. He knew it angered her to see the statues lifted on foreign soil. But she hid her anger well; she was a Necromonger Lady now. Her allegiances lay with the Lord Marshall only. Not wanting to see anymore, she brushed passed DameVaako who just sneered at her. "Never fails to inspire, does it?" she said to her husband, knowing Aeon would hear her. "Each time a dynasty falls."

Liam knew DameVaako and Vaako's plans at lordship. But he also knew that Vaako was a weak minded fool who did whatever he was told. DameVaako was the true brains behind the treason. "Remember your place, DameVaako." Vaako growled, worried someone would hear them. Vaako was a brave soldier, but a coward when it came to facing the Lord Marshall. Liam understood his fear, for he fought him long ago, and he would still fight him to this day. His hate for the Lord Marshall went deeper than fear of physical hurt.

"Come, my love." Aeon took his hand in hers. "It's time."

**A/N: Pshaw! Writing this next chapter took friggin' forever, but it was sooo worth it. Review plz and you'll see Riddick!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:Everything you recognize from the movie is not mine. I wish I owned it, but I'm not that good of a writer. Yay! Finally you all get to see Riddick, sorry to all you lovers of Riddick for taking so long. I want to thank my sister and beta, Christina for her input on the story. I also want to take the time to thank J.R, Rose Joker, Lauren, and Dreamweaver74 for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to like it. Enjoy!**

Helion Prime was a warm planet when the sun rose. Feeling the bright star on her skin, Aeon closed her eyes and took in the warmth of its rays. Necromongers lived in the darkness, light was considered something unholy and against the teachings of the Underverse. Liam hid his own enjoyment well, but she knew he was grateful for his time away from Necropolis.

The poor capital of Helion Prime was now reduced to a smoking war zone. The survivors were now captives, fearful and angry. Aeon stood behind the people with the other Necromonger women. She watched as Liam stood before the crowd, persuading them to convert.

"In this verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. Here, humans in all their various races are a spontaneous outbreak, an unguided mistake." As he began his speech, Aeon narrowed her eyes at DameVaako who was toying with a captive female's hair. _She is too bold for her own good. _Aeon thought as she folded her arms. _One day it will stab her in the back. _

"Our purpose is to correct that mistake. Because there is another verse, a verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing, ever-new place called Underverse."

Aeon grimaced at his words. It was death that was welcomed and cherished, not life. She watched the people as they whispered amongst themselves. They were not to be persuaded by Liam's words. She was happy for their loyalty to their faith, but also sad because the Lord Marshall would not stand for stubbornness.

"But the road to that verse crosses over the threshold. What you call, death." At the mentioning of death, the people became nervous. "So it is this verse that must be cleansed of life so that Underverse can populate and prosper."

The people would not be swayed; they began shouting words of anger and hatred. Knowing that Liam was failing, the Lord Marshall took a stab at persuading them.

"Look around you. Every Necromonger in this hall, everyone of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today is a convert."

"There'll be no conversions!" a valiant captive cried out angrily.

"We all began as something else!" Liam continued his persuading. "It was hard for me to accept, too, when I first heard these words."

His words were not entirely true, but they weren't lies. Aeon knew what he had gone through before his conversion. Unlike the captives, he had a choice to either choose death for himself and Aeon, or choose conversion and let her go free.

"But I changed. I let them take away my pain." His eyes met hers for a split second. He was trying to prove to her that his decision was hard and caused him five years of pain and torture. Her eyes softened and a small smile crossed her lips. _I know your pain, _her body language told him.

He allowed himself an equally small smile and averted his gaze back to the crowd. "Just as you will change, when you realize that the threshold to the Underverse will be crossed only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those of you who will right now, drop to your knees and asked to be purified."

"We will not renounce our faith!" the same man as before shook his head. The crowd began to follow his words.

"No one here will do what you ask." Another brave, but foolish man walked down the golden steps. "It is unthinkable!" he cried. "This is a world of many peoples, many religions!"

Aeon's stomach turned when she saw the Lord Marshall put a hand on Liam's shoulder and walk towards the brave human.

"And we simply cannot and will not be converted!" those were the man's last words before the Lord Marshall ripped his soul from his body.

"Then I'll take your soul." He growled, throwing the soul to the ground and crushing it beneath his feet, killing the poor man. "Join him," he gestured to the lifeless body. "Or join me."

In fear, all of the captives dropped to their knees and bowed. With a sigh, Aeon traveled down the golden stairway to Liam. His jaw was clenched, his fists tightened. "What is it?" she softly stroked the side of his face.

He sighed and took her hand into his, gazing sadly into her eyes. "Some wounds do not heal."

They turned to leave the dead planet when a stranger passed through the doorways. Aeon gasped as she remembered standing between he and Liam long ago on Kadras, but she could not recall who he was or where he came from. The past became cloudy when she chose to convert.

Vaako approached the stranger growling. "This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshall's offer and bow."

The stranger scowled. "I bow to no man."

Vaako lifted his helmet from his head and stared the stranger down. "He's not a man. He's a holy half-dead who has seen the Underverse."

The stranger grinned, sizing Vaako up. "Look, I'm not with everyone here." He turned his gaze towards Irgun, a loyal, but stupid warrior. "But I will take a piece of him." He growled. Aeon could see he was ready for a quick fight with the Necromonger.

Vaako grinned, confident in Irgun's skills. "A piece you will have."

Irgun grunted, clutching his axes. He swung his massive weapon at the stranger, attempting to slice his head clean off his shoulders. But the stranger bent backwards, missing the edge of Irgun's blade. Irgun attacked once more, spinning his axes like a wheel, but the stranger dodged each attack. He ducked under Irgun's arm and pulled out the dagger that was lodged in his back. With one quick move, he spun back under Irgun's arm and plunged the dagger deep into his stomach. Once Irgun dropped lifelessly to the ground, the stranger turned to leave, but the Lord Marshall had other ideas. "Stop him!" he cried. Instantly, the soldiers held the stranger at gunpoint. The Lord Marshall ascended the stairway, yanking the dagger out of Irgun's dead body.

"Irgun, one of my best." The Lord Marshall grinned. He was amused by the stranger's strength.

"If you say so." The stranger grinned, equally amused. Aeon held back a chuckle.

The Lord Marshall raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of this blade?" he held out the dagger to the stranger.

He examined it expertly. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end." He held the dagger back out to the Lord Marshall.

"In our faith," he squeezed the stranger's hand that held the blade. "You keep what you kill."

The stranger scowled and ripped his hand away. The Lord Marshall chuckled. "Take him before the Quasi-deads." He ordered as he left for his ship.

Liam turned to leave as well, but Aeon squeezed his hand. "Wait," she kept her eyes on the stranger, straining to remember why the stranger was so familiar to her. The soldiers surrounded the stranger, ready to fight him if need be. The stranger, gripped the dagger in his hand, ready to kill all who stood in his way.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it if somebody just asked him." DameVaako slinked her way out of the shadows. She seductively circled the stranger. "It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis."

The stranger smelled her and grinned. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." He said.

"Let me show you that way." DameVaako raised a fine eyebrow. Aeon was disgusted by her ploy, but it was working because she took the stranger by the hand and led him to the Necromonger ships. With one last look at the ill fated people of Helion Prime, she and Liam returned to the dark hell of Necropolis.

**A/N: This was a really long chappie….R&R! plz?**


	17. Author's note 2

I'm so sorry about the wait you guys, but it seems that my dad has cleared everything off the computer I work on, so I'll have to put Microsoft word back onto the computer before I can write the next chapter. sigh Oh well, you can re-read the story over and over again until I can get things straight. Again, I'm SO sorry. I really love this story and I promise it's not on hiatus.

LadyUnderworld


End file.
